Chess
by Arigato-Okami
Summary: Kaz has never taught anyone how to play chess. So why on earth did he agree to teach Chaor? *bad summary* but better story R&R please thank-you rated k because.*OneShot*


**Okay! this is SF (Solarfang)**

**IM NOT DEAD!YAY!**

**So I wrote a Chaotic One shot. so onward we go!**

**_DISCLAIMER!: I DO _NOT _OWN CHAOTIC,ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING AT ALL!_**

**_JUST THE STORY._**

**_Chess_**

**K**az had never taught anyone how to play chess. He hardly ever played himself. So on that Wednsday afternoon he was still surprised to find himself in the Underworld, on his way to it's chieftan, to teach the nine foot tall,red-skinned and tempermental Chaor. He ran a hand through his spikey red hair as he thought about how in the world he got himself into this mess.

**(Cue flashback :D )**

_"Hmm,Kaz! Truth or Dare?" Tom, Kaz's best friend asked. Tom had black hair and was an Overworld player,amzingly,unlike the Underworlders and Overworlders, they got along just fine._

_"Dare." Kaz stated simply_

_"I dare you to...hmmm..." Tom stopped to think, sipping on his mocca at their table in Chaotic._

_"Dare him to hug Takinom!" Peyton,their crazy, Mepedian-loving friend practically yelled in Kaz's ear._

_"No way! Dare him to spend the night in Mount Pillar!" Sarah, the only female and Danian player of the group added._

_"I got it!" Tom slammed his fist ont he table with a rather comical look on his face. "I dare you to teach Chaor how to play Chess!"_

_"Chicken?" Kaz swallowed hard._

_"Not so fast Kazzy!" Peyton said, "You used all of your chickens already, remember?"_

**_( End amazing flashback )_**

Kaz was pulled abruptly back to reality when he realized that he was at the door to Chaor's throne room. He gulped and reached for the over-sized door he heard screaming,it grew louder. Kaz jumped away from the door as some poor, unlucky creature hurtled through it. Kaz gulped,

"I hope I don't end up like that."

And with that he pushed past the doors.

* * *

Kaz looked around. His gaze fixed on Chaor he stepped forward. Chaor was clearly not in a great mood, considering that creature flying through the door at who-knows-how-fast. He would have to be careful not to send Chaor into one of his famous rages. Chaor suddenly seemed to notice Kaz was there. Chaor smiled and turned to Takinom.

"Leave."

Said creature bowed and flew out the jumped when a huge hand clamped on his shoulder.

"So,Kaz, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I uh, came to play, a game." Kaz swallowed hard.  
Chaor's eyes narrowed (AN: not that you could really tell -.-' )

"What _kind _of game, Kaz?"

"It's a strategy game." Kaz said

Chaor seemed a little more interested as Kaz said this.

" I suppose, but, what is this game called?"

"Chess" Kaz replied

"Mhm."

"Where should we play?" Kaz asked, looking around.

"Right here." Chaor's statement was accompanied by a loud thump as he sat down.

Kaz sat down and pulled out the board. Setting it down he dumped all of the pieces on the ground. Kaz started setting them up.

"What color do you want?" kaz asked, mildly curious if Chaor even cared.

"Black." Chaor watched intently as Kaz set the black pieces in place on Chaor's side of the board.

As soon as all the pieces were set up, Kaz began to explain the rules of the game. This took no more than 45 minutes minus bathroom breaks.

"Understand?" Kaz asked bluntly. Chaor nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Kaz mumbled under his breath.

He picked up a pawn and moved it forward one square.

"Your turn."

Chaor stared at the board for a few seconds than grabbing a pawn repeated Kaz's move.

Kaz repeated the same move witha different pawn, as did Chaor. A few moves later Kaz found that Chaor had a knack for the game,and didn't hesitate to say so,

"Your good!" He said grinning widely. Chaor responded by taking one of Kaz's pawns with a rook. Suddenly Kaz noticed an opening for an attack on Chaor's king. He moved his bishop into place, seven squares diagonally to the west and stated,

"Check."

Chaor raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Check?"

"It means I can win if I take your have to move him or another piece to protect him."

"I don't want you to win..." Chaor replied a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

**Gee that's kind.** Kaz thought to himself

Chaor moved a knight in front of his king. Kaz chased Chaor's king around the board for a bit. The Chaor smirked as he took Kaz's bishop with his queen. Grinning wickedly, Chaor moved his queen four squares to the right.

"Check." he stated in his rumbly voice.

Kaz panicked. Chaor was good. A heck of a lot better than his dad. He moved his king to safety. Chaor in turn chased his king around the board and finally stopped. Grinning triumphantly, he stated:

"CHeckmate."

Kaz looked at the board and realised that Chaor had been chasing him into that specific trap all along. Had Chaor really know how to play all along? Smiling Kaz looked up at Chaor who was grinning equally as big, if not bigger.

Maybe playing Chess with a big 9 foot tall tempermental creature wasnt so bad after all.

**The End**


End file.
